


Get Some [[More]] [Ink]

by Roses_Turn_10



Series: Get Some [Ink]-Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: (not sure if that's a thing but it is now), Get Some [Ink], High School Student Jared, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jensen, Tattoos, bewaretheides15, get some [ink] verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Turn_10/pseuds/Roses_Turn_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most high school kids who got lewd, cryptic notes from their bosses would probably have said bosses sued for sexual harassment. Most high school kids don't have bosses like Jensen.</p>
<p>(My adaption of BewareTheIdes15's amazing fan fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some [[More]] [Ink]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Some [Ink]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138129) by BewareTheIdes15. 



> Just so you know, Get Some [Ink] belongs to user BewareTheIdes15. I am simply using it to experiment with my writing by expanding it. I hope I don't end up offending anybody by this work. I really like BewareTheIdes15's work and I hope they don't take me writing this as some kind of insult. I just wanted to explore this fic in greater detail.
> 
> Anyways, on to the fic?

Jared's in shock.

Not because he's staring at the black loops of ink around his brother's shoulder blade, even though their mother was sure to kill them both because of it-Jeff for get a tattoo and Jared for possibly knowing about it the entirety of time Jeff has planned it. He's not even shocked by the fact that it looks incredibly good for something his brother would have originally would have picked out.

Instead, Jared's busy trying not to drool over what he can only describe as the perfect specimen of a man he has seen that was not behind a glass screen next to ads asking if he'd like to chat with random singles in the area. He didn't really think Jeff could know a person that would have looked anything like what Jensen. Of course, it was this weird thing that the Padaleckis have been able to do, so really Jared shouldn't be surprised. Drawing people in wherever they go. Jared likes to think it has to do with some kind of odd pheromone inside them, similar to ants and bees except not as weird or at all involving body fluids-not that he wouldn't mind exchanging body fluids with Jensen who catches the younger staring at him.

He winks. Jared looks away. A blush creeps itself up his ears and now Jared has the sudden need to fling himself into the fucking sun.

Jared guesses that's what he gets for blowing up an insane idea about his family and pheromones in the middle of biology class even though he swears it was the only thing he could do without completely going insane from boredom.

Once Jared has gained control from making himself look like a complete idiot, he lifts his head up from the table where he was previously doing some homework for an art class before thinking about body fluids and Jensen collaboratively. Jared's met with the other man's eyes. Jared's breath is stuck inside his throat.

That bright green in Jensen's eyes that seems to give off an luminous glow. Jared could stare at them forever, but then stops to feel his heat trying to escape out of his chest as he realizes that Jensen was walking towards him. As the older man walks closer to him, Jared is able to see more of him. The spiky dirty blonde hair and inklets of his tattoo running up both arms. Jared can't quite make sense of them right away with the poor ambient lighting in their home. However, he does manage to see a few tentacles forming along the sleeve of Jensen's form fitting short sleeve shirt. The simple curved and twisted etchings drawing in his curiosity to see what else lay beyond that.

"Hey, you must be Jeff's brother, right?" Jensen says, a rasp yet gentle voice escapes those pink plush lips. A tempting band of silver ran in the middle of the older man's bottom lip, making Jared's tongue twitch inside his mouth with desire.

"H-Hey! Hi! Hey! Yeah.." Jared stumbles out, adding about thirty shades of red across his face. Jensen doesn't seem to weirded out by though. In fact, he gives Jared a soul-melting grin-yeah, you know a guy is incredibly hot when their grins are two levels up from heart-melting. Jared takes a breather before trying to make contact with him again.

"Yeah, I'm Jeff's brother." He says finally, "I take it you're the guy who gave him the tattoo? Or inked him up as you guys probably call it." Jared says, darting away from Jensen's eyes, not wanting to accidentally stare at those hypnotic spheres again.

"Yeah, the earlier would have been fine." Jensen says with a light scoff and-holy shit-he's sitting next to him. Jensen is grabbing a one of their chairs and sitting next to him. What selfless dead did Jared do for this to possibly happen to him? Was it because he helped Osric with his Calculus homework? It probably was that right? I mean who else gets to help someone with their Calculus homework- AP Calculus, mind you- and not get any reward from the universe? Either way, Jared mentally thanked whatever possible entity out there in the universe that allowed this to happen to him.

Jared was filled with intense feelings of gratitude for Jensen wanting to talk to him. However, that gratitude soon turned into a swirling mess of panic as Jared realized he was going to actually talk to Jensen, with his mouth and his words and who knows what ridiculous things he's going to accidentally spill out?

"I'm not as pretentious as some other tattoo enthusiast. Although, it does sound like the thing to say." Jensen's voice snaps Jared out of his spiraling tailgate of a thought, letting him experience this incredible experience with him, even if it was just for tonight.

"That's funny." Jared chimes in, eyes starting to trail up the older man's arms. "Hey, are those tentacles under your shirt?" Jared asks, pointing at Jensen's more than defined arm. Jensen raises his eyebrow at him and looking at him oddly. Jared thinks it's because his voice has probably given up on him and softened as he began talking to Jensen. Jensen seems to put it together when he points at the short sleeve.

"Oh, yeah. They are." He says, lifting up the fabric to reveal the octopus headed over lord that they belonged to. "Sorry, I thought you were going for some kind of pick-up line. Y'know, something like, 'Is that a tentacle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?', but I guess not."

Jensen gives out a light chuckle at his own joke which causes Jared to smile like the idiotic teenager that he was. Jared's point of focus switched between Cthulhu's very much envious beard to Jensen's gleaming smile. He doesn't notice it at first, but as he lifts his gaze from a tiny UFO inspecting one of the sea dweller's appendages Jared finds Jensen staring at him, as if he's enjoying how ridiculously engrossed he is in Jensen's tattoo.

"I see you have a thing for sci-fi." Jared says, sitting up from his crouched position he hadn't noticed he was until he did. "That's pretty cool."

Jensen raises his eyebrows again, like if he was snapped from a spiraling train of thought of his own.

"Yeah. I got Cthulhu, Martian Tripods from 'War of the Worlds', a few bats for 'Dracula'. I even got a submarine for 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'." Jensen says as he points to each of those respectfully. All but one.

"Wait, where's the submarine?" Jared asks, grabbing on to Jensen arm and positioning his head in different angles as he eagerly looks for it on the honey-toned skin of Jensen. Jared stops searching when he finds Jensen moving his head closer to him.

"I'd show you", Jensen begins, a soft whisper that sounds like anything but amazing with that gruff Jensen has in his voice. "But I'm not sure you're mother would like it, being a family household and all."

Now it was Jared's turn to lift his eyebrows. Catching all of that sexual innuendo and trying not to blush bright red at the mere wondering of where that submarine could possibly be. He finds himself swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before Jensen's voice breaks the awkward silence.

"You wouldn't want to see it anyways. The guy that did it messed it up anyway." Jensen chuckles. All while Jared's fighting off an intense blush from coming on as he can only think of several places where that submarine can be, but all of them are indeed not appropriate for a family home environment.

"Oh, Right. It can't be that bad, can it?" Jared asks simply, releasing Jensen's arm which he hadn't noticed he was holding on to until now. And Jared's mentally cursing at himself for not being such a bigger idiot. Might as well just grab his dick while he's sitting this close. 

 "Whatcha workin' on?" Jensen asks motioning over with his head to the short pile of sketches Jared was working on for his high school art class.

"Oh, um, just something for school." Jared breathes out nervously- not because Jensen was probably going to look at his work and probably laugh, but because Jensen was scooting over to him and Jared was pretty sure he could smell him. He smell very pleasant from what Jared could pick up, very clean- because casually checking him out wasn't creepy enough. Jared was about to as him what he thought about them when he hears a familiar set of footsteps come from behind and sit themselves across from the two gentlemen.

"You did an impressive job on my son's shoulder. You're really talented. Perhaps you could help Jared out with his art. He's an artist too." She says giving her well renown suburban housewife giggle. If the warmth spreading across head and lingering around his ears was anything to go by, Jared was almost certain he was wearing a bright shade of blush from embarrassment. A nice pink shade of "kill me now" tints the boy's cheeks. Jensen just smiles, like he doesn't mind at all, which causes Jared to swoon for him even more. That swooning is cut short as Jared tries to repair whatever low chances he had with the guy.

"I'm okay at best and besides, Jensen gets his art embedded in people's skin. That's like a whole 'nother level." Jared explains, because in actuality it was true. Jared looks over to Jensen to see at his reaction and he swears he'll need an oxygen mask because the smile Jensen gives him is just as soul-melting as the one before. Jared can feel the corners of his lips curl up, his smile threatening to line against his teeth. Jared would have added this in the "win" category of arguments against his mother, if he had actually had won, that is.

"Nonsense, you go to your room and fetch out your sketch book for Jensen." His mother commands cheerfully. Jared does so, walking frumpishly to retrieve the medium sized black book from his room. He hands it over to Jensen. The man's ring covered hands slowly coming up to brush against the younger boy's soft and exposed hands. The cool metal give a slight shock to the younger's system-and boy, does it shock him. The remainder of the time, the soft glow of Jensen's eyes are analyzing the entirety of Jared's sketch book. All of it. Page to page. Cover to cover. Each spread of pages, filled with half finished bodies and somewhat okay faces, all given an exceedingly amount of viewing. However, Jared still can't help looking at how those emerald eyes of Jensen's move about the pages. Darting from one corner to the next, to the next, to the next, and then in reverse-along with other movement across the page.

Apparently, Jensen's intense stares at Jared's sketch book and room being filled with the sound of deep thought was the queue for Jared's mother to walk away from their friendly exchange. Jared on the other hand was still, very much completely engrossed by how engrossed Jensen was getting at his- what Jared would gladly place air quotations- art. Finally, after what seems like hours, Jensen lifts his head up from Jared's sketchbook and gives Jared a gesture somewhat similar to an approving nod.

"These are pretty good, Jared. You should work at the shop with me. Make some money off of this." Jensen tells him and Jared just nods absentmindedly- stuck in whatever sexual daydream he had been. It takes him a minute to realize that Jensen was actually wanting some sort of feedback from him.

"Oh, you're being serious?" Jared sits up form his chair, eyebrows coming together and giving him a puppy dog look on his face. Jensen, in the meantime, just nodded silently. A stare painted on the older man's face.

"Wow, uh, you are serious. This is great, yeah I'd love to work with you." Jensen still gives him that silent stare and while it does confuse Jared on whether or not blank facial expressions should be arousing, he waits now for feedback from Jensen. Jensen nods at the kid shortly after.

"Wow, this is- I don't even know. Thank you." Jared says softly, a bit embarrassed by how much stammering he's doing. He does get to do much of it as he hears the familiar footsteps behind him again.

Shortly after being offered the job, Jared's mother sits down with them again asking all sort of questions about the shop and how this was going to be exactly what Jared needed to get some work experience. Jared's schedule isn't at all as complicated as his mother was making it. Pretty much after Jared's done with school, he is to show up to work. Jared's mother leaves once she decides it's time to leave to two gentlemen in an air of awkward vibes. Once the two are finally left alone, Jared and Jensen are finally able to use whatever little time they have left to talk among themselves about, well, whatever- books, movies, music, television. They didn't even noticed how much of an effort Jeff had to give to get Jensen's attention when it was time for him to go.

That night, Jared was completely restless. He could only think about that night, Jensen, and his first day at the tattoo shop.


End file.
